


Sleeping With the Big Ones

by sprocket



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: American Museum of Natural History, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprocket/pseuds/sprocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan and Sherlock are summoned to investigate a suspect attending an all-night museum event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With the Big Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Last_Winter_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Winter_Rose/gifts).



“Nathan Jacobs, PhD,” Sherlock said, drawing the name into four crisp syllables. “What a terrorist organization wanted with a _paleontologist_ I leave to your capable imagination, Watson.”

Joan put the call on speakerphone, stuffed a blanket in her backpack. “Another lead from Everyone?” The collective’s adsorption in the latest databomb leaked by a government sub-contractor had, for a brief glorious time, eclipsed their enthusiasm for pranking Sherlock. Cat macros referencing the hottest leaked government secrets were in hot competition with only slightly less profanity-laced analyses “that British wanker might want to take a look at.”

“Our friends at the N. Y. P. D.,” Sherlock corrected, slightly distorted by the speakerphone. “Captain Gregson had a request from the FBI to investigate and monitor this man. It appears Dr. Jacobs is also on the station’s watch list for _missed child support_ ,” he spat out. “Heinous. Financial records and his inane Twitter feed indicate he will be at tonight’s museum event, so we too must attend. An overnight bag with the _accoutrements_ is in the front hall closet, Watson, if you’d be so kind as to bring it.”

“Is that what that is,” she said, as she fished a sweater out of the bureau. “I wasn’t sure if it was a go-bag or a bomb disposal kit.”

“It serves as both, you’d be surprised at the overlap. And Watson, there is no need to bring the water, you may remove it and leave it at the brownstone.”

Joan glanced at the phone. “Thanks,” she said, only a little sarcastically. “There’s heavy crosstown traffic, I’m taking the subway. Meet in the museum, by the subway entrance?” 

Which was how Joan Watson came to be standing on the C line with a backpack, two pillows, a sleeping bag and a massive duffel - minus two gallons distilled water - at the end of Friday rush hour. Sitting in traffic didn’t sound so bad compared to sweltering on the subway platforms, she thought, as she resettled the backpack and struggled up the stairs. 

“Ah, Watson, excellent,” Sherlock said, as he bounced on his heels. “The good Captain and Detective Bell have secured our entrance."

“Here’s _your_ stuff-” Joan unloaded the duffel and one pillow to Sherlock “-I couldn’t find another sleeping bag, you’re on your own for that.” She hesitated. “Are you sure you’re up for this?”

Sherlock made a dismissive sound, swung the duffel over one shoulder. “One hundred fifty overexcited museum fans and one paleontologist wanted in connection with a terrorist plot. Watson, I believe a night of champagne and poorly concealed flasks do not pose a significant challenge to my sobriety.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [seekingferret](http://seekingferret.dreamwidth.org/) for NYC location beta! Any remaining mistakes are all mine.


End file.
